The Clock Struck 12
by Senshi Gouge
Summary: Spike and Vicious finally end it.


Author's notes. I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or its characters. This story occurs shortly after the last episode. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions, comments, death threats, or anything else the likes of. Send them to senshigouge@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
The Clock Struck 12  
  
On a cold winter's morning, Spike walked down the snow-covered road. He was being drawn somewhere, by someone. He could not figure out why, or even who. He had on his Trench Coat, and was carrying a single gun. He walked silently with cigarette hanging unlit from his mouth. Silently he walked, looking down, never looking up to see what was ahead of him.  
  
He couldn't shake the image of Faye standing infront of him, begging him not to leave her. He couldn't believe that she loved him. All this time, he had been silent about his feelings, and her silent about her's. He had to leave her again, the past had comeback once more. Vicious had come back to haunt him once more.  
  
From behind him, Spike heard a gun cock, he slowly turned around to see several men pointing guns at his head. He decided it would be best to not start anything just yet.  
  
"Vicious is waiting for you." The first man said.  
  
"Well, let's not keep him waiting shall we." Spike replied as he followed them.  
  
Spike swore he killed Vicious, and was finally rid of him, but one day, he received a message from Vicious, telling Spike it was not over, and that they needed to finish it once and for all.  
  
As they were walking, Spike lit his cigarette, and took a puff, then tossed it to the ground. As he asked them where they were going, he blew the rest of the smoke out.  
  
"We are taking you to see Vicious. That is all you need to know." The second man said.  
  
Lighten up, can't a guy ask where he is being led to by four guys with guns.  
  
They finally arrived at their destination, it was an abandoned church. Spike saw the moonlight cascade off the stained glass. In one eye he saw Vicious sitting in a pew with his head bowed, in the other, he saw a vision of the past, where him and Vicious were fighting together.  
  
Vicious stood up and slowly turned around. He motioned for the others to leave.  
  
"Spike, it looks like where are here again. I will finally kill you, and set you free." Vicious said.  
  
"I am sorry my friend, I've already died twice, this time, you shall stay dead." Spike said as he pulled his gun from under his coat.  
  
Vicious slowly took his sword from its hilt, as Spike drew his gun from his coat. Spike aimed for Vicious' head, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying towards Vicious, but he dodged to the side, and ran toward Spike. Spike shot at Vicious' feet, causing him to jump over Spike's head. Spike shot a Vicious once before he landed, and hit him in the stomach, causing Vicious to fall when he landed.  
  
The clock struck 11. The echoing sound of the huge bell ran through their minds. While Spike was distracted, Vicious pulled out a knife, and threw it at Spike's leg. The knife dug into his leg, and caused Spike to slump down to the floor.  
  
Vicious slowly stood up, and leaned on his sword.  
  
"I will kill you, and make sure you are dead." Vicious said in a vengeful tone, as he ran for Spike, and drove his sword through Spike's chest.  
  
Before loosing conciseness Spike fired the rest of his rounds into Vicious' head and chest. They both fell over on top of each other, lifeless.  
  
Faye, who had been following him the entire time, ran out from the shadows, and picked Spike up. She removed the sword, and used her jacket to keep him from bleeding.  
  
"Spike, you can't die damn it. I love you." Faye said with tears running down her face.  
  
With that Spike opened his mouth, and uttered the words, "it's just a dream." With those last words, he finally breathed he last breath, and was free.  
  
Vicious very slowly got up again, and when Faye saw this, she sat Spike down, and killed vicious with his own sword, she rammed it through his neck, and severed his head.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to mess with me, or those I love." Faye cried as she knelt down by Spike. "Damn you Spike, why did you have to die. I loved you." And with those words, Faye took her gun, put it to her head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Then the clock struck 12. 


End file.
